


【Larry Stylinson/fin】圣托里尼没有海

by SylviA0928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928
Summary: 2020/02/02*迟来的产出 本来是可以做HLSD生日贺文的但是我懒了(dbq)*破镜重圆梗 是HE
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	【Larry Stylinson/fin】圣托里尼没有海

Harry说他要走了，啪地一声把机票拍在了餐桌上，塔可只吃了一半就扔在盘子里，番茄酱瓶被碰倒了，胡椒撒了一地。Louis脾气上来便没控制住抬高了声调，Harry也不甘示弱地吼了回去。  
谁也不知道这场无端的争吵从何而起，本来没多大的事儿，最后却吵得越来越凶起来，也许是积怨许久，难不成是几日前Louis无心之中的话语伤到了Harry，或者Harry过于敏感曲解了Louis的意图。反正结果就是，两个人都从未闹得如此不愉快。  
第二天Louis独自醒来，在朦胧中意识到偌大的卧室只剩自己一个人。他把手放在身侧的床单上，他留下的气息，淡淡的香甜味道弥散在枕边。Louis翻了个身，把脸埋在柔软的被褥里，深吸了一口气。衣柜空了一半，冰箱上一张字条也没有。他走下楼，客厅里空荡荡的没了往日的生息，家里的气氛孤独得令他有些不适。  
Louis坐在餐桌旁在脑子里跟自己吵架，为什么就没拦住他呢，明明道个歉就能解决的问题，如今竟落得这般田地。  
Harry走了之后的几天，Louis被迫尝试着自己做饭，可他是个糟糕的厨子，他只会鸡肉和马苏里拉奶酪塞在一起，再用帕玛尔火腿肉包起来，还有一些自制的土豆泥做辅餐，可这道菜每次都无一例外地让他想起Harry，这令他感到愤怒而后悔。他趿拉着拖鞋挪到沙发上，又懊恼地想到自己从前赤着脚满地乱跑时Harry总会把他拎起来去穿上毛绒绒的拖鞋，愕然间意识到Harry已经成为了他的一种习惯。

Niall无助地揉了揉脸，Louis在酒精的作用下说话语无伦次。你们怎么突然闹得这么僵，Niall听完后摊手半天，只问出这一句话来，这对他来讲的确突然，毕竟这对模范情侣还是他撮合成的，两个人三年一直恩恩爱爱，谁都想不到他们的问题出在哪里。可是他怎么能坐视不管，Niall把Louis手里的酒瓶抢了下来，再跟我讲一次，我要听细节。  
Louis断断续续地把将近半年来的生活状态复述一遍，局外者Niall终于抓住了问题关键所在。你其实非常依赖Harry吧，还死不承认觉得自己一个人也可以很好，其实没了他一天你就生活无法自理，他话语带刺地分析道，依我看，你得让他明白你爱他，你需要他，你们是彼此生命的意义。Louis似懂非懂地眨了眨眼，他看上去有些醉醺醺的，眼神失去了聚焦能力吗，语调也跟着目光飘了起来，可是这些话我平时可没少说。Niall用手指尖敲了敲桌面，光说有什么用，多为彼此付出，你懂我意思吗？

等Harry回过神来去理会手边的咖啡时，才发现它已经凉透了。他无意识地用手指绕圈摩挲着杯口。  
爱琴海的波澜和中低纬度的阳光总是能把他的思绪从世间抽离，相比于伦敦连日连夜的阴雨，果然在这里人的心境会随着天穹一起明亮起来。他在这里短租了一个月的公寓，借此机会让自己一个人冷静下来。  
他跟Louis在一起很久了，他比自己大上两岁，心理却幼稚得像个小男孩一样。Harry非常爱他，可是问题就是他不确定Louis 是否像他说的那样做好了承担责任的准备，他愿意照顾他，却不希望他把自己的一切付出只用所谓的充满了爱意的话语回应，哪怕就一次，他能为自己做些什么也好。  
房东是个热情的拉丁裔大妈，她听过无数旅客的爱情故事了，关于这个外乡人的烦恼，她曾经给出过一些建议。亲爱的，你知道，真正的爱是不需要回报的，你所有的好对方都会默默记得，他只是在以他自己的方式向你高呼他爱你。或许相比之下，你并没有明确地表达出你的心境，也给他带来了同样的困扰呢？然后Harry才猛然意识到自己似乎也有问题所在，我爱他，要是没有他，我会活不下去的。若是平常时，他绝对不会说得如此直白。  
这里会给你带来新的可能，可并不能成为你逃避生活的地方。她微笑着说，回去吧，回到你爱的人身边。

可以肯定的是，两个人在那天晚上都彻夜难眠。  
Louis连夜订了张机票追着Harry一路跑到了希腊。Harry边收拾回程的行李边默默预演接下来的场景，几千句道歉在他的脑海中来回盘旋，他无数次选择删改，试图将它们拼贴重组成一个得体的发言稿。  
但是他俩踩着正午的日光拎着行李箱远远地在机场附近的沿海公路上相遇时，Harry满肚子的解释就只剩下了带着哭腔的对不起，Louis又哭又笑，把他抱得好紧。

对不起，我不该这么做，是我太冲动了。Harry说，我永远爱你。  
可是永远也有期限。Louis故意逗他说。  
我爱你，他说，直到圣托里尼的爱琴海干涸成荒漠。

-la fin-


End file.
